One Condition
by Shippers Anonymous
Summary: Draco thinks about his relationship with hermione and wants to ask her out. Hes very surprised by her answer. RR plz! CHAPTER 2 UP!now rated R
1. Default Chapter

One Condition

Summary: Draco thinks about his relationship with hermione and wants to ask her out. Hes very surprised by her answer. RR plz!!

Rated: PG for now

AN/ sorry weve been kinda jumping around story to story but we just have so many ideas we cant contain them!! This one came to us one day during history becuz really isnt that the best time to rite storiez/? Anyway hope u guyz enjoy!!!

Draco sat on the edge of his bed thinking about Hermione. He had liked her ever since third year when she slapped him. She was so beatiful when she was angry, it turned him on to see that look in her eyes right before she starrted screaming.

He pulled out his journal and started writing about her. Her hair, her eyes, her intellegence her spirit, everything about her was so amazing. No matter what anyone says, Draco is a very good person at heart. Sure, he enjoys torturing innocent muggles and wanted to be a death eater when he grew up but when it came to romance he was very sensitive.

They next day draco was watching Hermione in potions. She was mixing her cauldron slowly, every now and then she would glance at her notes. He wanted her so much. Suddenly she looked at him and he thought he saw love in her eyes. His heart jumped but then she looked away and whispered something to Ron. Draco clenched his fist. Every since she had started going out with Weasley Draco had felth sick. He made fun of them at the top of his lungs wnever he could but they would just make googoo eyes at each other and ignor him. This really made Draco mad. Didn't they know they don't make sense? He was the dumest kid in there year, he almost had to repeat last year what does the most brillant woman in the world want with him. Draco never knew why he was prefect last year, he couldn't tell one end of a broomstick from the other and don't let his quiddich record make you think otherwise. He was not right for hermione or anyone for that matter.

Hermione giggles loudly at something harry said. Draco rithed. Everyone was surprised when she dumped Potter that day last year so she coult date that git Weasley, even draco. She had had 4 boyfriends that year krum, ron, harry, and that thing with Lupin that no one was supposed to know about but everyone did.

Draco looked at her again only to see that she was staring at him. God she was beautful. Her soft silky hair that had magically straitened itself out at some point over the years fell in curls at her soulders and framed her beautiful heartshaped face. She flashed draco a brillant smile with her cute pouty mouth and pefrect teeth.

I'll tell her tonight, he though.

So at dinner he came up to her at the Griffindor Table. "Mione can I talk to you?"

See you in a bit darling" she said to Ron.

"Hurry back love" he replied stupidly. After planting a huge wet kiss on his lips and Draco thought he would be sick she skipped out the great hall with him.

"What did you want to talk about? she asked

"Look the thing is..uh....well your a cool girl and were kinda close but I was wondering if mabey you..

"Do you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"How did you know?"

"Im not the smartest girl at hogwarts for nothing you know" she smiled.

"Thats one of the things I love about you!"

So are you going to ask me out or not"

"But your going out with Ron."

"Things can change"

"Youd do that?" he couldn't hardly believe his luck.

"I've actually been waiting for the right time to break up with him. Hes really stopid and boring to have intillectual conversations with.

"So will you go out with me?' Draco smiled hopefully "yes, under one condition." she moved closer and he could smell her perfume.

"Name it"

"Well..."

-

AN/ what do you think?? We know the good part hasnt come yet but just wait its really cool!! An remeber to R&R we except anything even flames!! But stay tooned for chapter two hermione tells draco what he can do to go out with her!!!!! And remember its only PG for now, lots more will happen later!! RR plz!!!!!!!!1


	2. The answer

AN sorry about the long wait but christmas came and we didnt haave time to write. But here it is the second chapter for one condition where you get to find out what mione wants from draco its kind of diffrent so we hope you enjoi! its getting more mature so now its probably R just a warning.

At midnight Draco walked down the empty corridor that led to the Astronmy tower; where he was supposed to meet Hermione and do what he promised. He looked down at the outfit she told him to were-a tight white shirt under a leather jacket and tight black leather pants. When he got to the door he opened it and there was Hermione but she was not alone. Harry and Ron stood beside her wearing the same outfit as Draco. "Welcome Draco" she said and moved closer to him. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt and a black leather bikini top that barely covered her huge boobs and carried a whip. Whats that for, he wandered, but he didnt say anything because suddenly she was kissing him. He felt her tits against his chest and he was so turned on. When she stopped he asked "What was that for and why did you stop"?

"Because I have to tell you what to do. Ever since the begining of the year I have liked you, Harry and Ron but I didn't know how to get everything I wanted. Now I have gone out with Harry and Ron one at a time and it was pretty boring so now I wanted to see what it would be like to have all of you at the same time".

"You mean...

"Yes Draco" said Harry "we are all going to make love. Sweet, passonate love is all the world needs any way so there is no harm in four people doing it at the same time. Besides" he moved closer "I've seen the way you look at me." "What do you mean" asked Draco but he knew. He knew that he always found Harry Potter really cute and always wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Now he didn't have to wonder anymore because he was kissing him long and hard. Harry thrust his tongue into Draco's mouth and it began. Draco felt himself losing control and his hands went everywhere on Harry's body. Suddeny both leather jackets were on the floor and so were the boys. Hermione and Ron stared at the two boys for a while before jumping down on the floor so they ddint miss anything. Hermione managed to tear them a part enough to thrust her tongue down Harry's throat and make a low groan as he squeezed her breasts, leaving Draco and Ron alone. Ron was staring at dracos muscular arms hotly and before he knew it he was stroking one. At his touch Draco felt his skin melt like it had never before. Then Ron looked into his eyes and he knew in that moment that he had always love him. Ever since the days when they were younger and there parents spent the days together before the war laughing and they would play together in the garden just the two of them. All through school every time they made fun of each other it was so no one would guess how they really felt. Draco moved closer to Ron to kiss him but then Hermione grabbed Ron and kissed him so hard that he hit the ground. Kind of sad Draco looked at Harry whos hair was all messed up more than usual but that made him look even hotter. "Come here you" he said in a low growl and grabbed the boy who lived by his waist and brought him to him. Both boys were turned on and they watned to get rid of the barrir betwen them so they stripped there shirts. Harry kissed Draco's chest once twice over and over going down and farther down until he reached his pants. He hungrly jerked them off his waist and put his mouth around him. Draco heard himself scream

"Harry! Harry!" He put his hands in Harry's hair and kept shouting his name over and over. But when he stopped it kept going. "Harry harry!"

It was coming from outside, someone was coming. Everyone froze, Harry with his mouth around Draco, Draco with his hands in harrys hair Ron with one hand on Hermione's now completely naked chest and the otheron her ass. Hermione kept licking Ron's chest until he stopped her and told her about the voice. They all got up and put on there cloths as fast as they could and then Ginny walked in.

"Hey what are you guys going?"

"Nothing" they all said

"Oh OK" she said and left. Everyone sighed and Hermione said "Maybe we should continue this another time."

Everyone agreed and left the room happy except for draco who never got to kiss Ron.

AN poor draco, him and ron would be so good togethr. Mabey they will get together soon you just have to R&R and wait to find out!!!!!!!!


End file.
